The Girl Next Door
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: There's a new girl who moves in, next to Sasuke's house. Will he befriend her or will she be his worst nightmare? SasukexOC, NaruHina, ChoIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, LeeSaku
1. A New Start?

**Author's Note: Sasuke's family is still alive**

**Sasuke:15**

**Itachi:20**

**Disclaimer:Don't Own Naruto**

**DO own Sabrina**

**Oh yeah, Itachi is weird, way wierd...**

**The New Girl Next Door**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: A New Start?**

Uh, hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 15, a boy, I've

got black hair, black eyes, and barely any friends.

Okay, I have 5, but their all weird somehow. Why

I hang out with them, even I don't know...

My Friends:

Naruto: Does before thinking, an idiot...

Blonde hair, blue eyes, age 15

Neji: He's obssesed with destiny, destiny this,  
destiny that...

Long brown hair, pure white eyes

Chouji: He loves to eat, let me repeat, LOVES

to eat

Light brown hair, brown eyes

Shikamaru: Lazy, lazy, lazy...

Longish brown hair, brown eyes

Lee: He's got freaking, large caterpillar eyebrows

and an ugly hairdo

Black eyes, black hair

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, get up, it's tome for school!" cried Mrs.Uchiha.

"Uh, another stupid school year..."comlained Sasuke.

Sasuke just rolled out of bed and got ready for

breakfast/school.

"Morning, Sasuke!" said Itachi, who is at the kitchen table.

"Shouldn't you be outta here, you said your college year

started a day before my highschool year?!" mumbled Sasuke.

"Did I say a day before? Well I meant 2 weeks after..."replied

Itachi.

"You're kidding me..."

"Nope,even ask mom!" said Itachi.

"..."

"Sasuke, do you want me to drive you to school today?"

asked Mrs.Uchiha.

"Um..."

_flashback of Mrs.Uchiha, humiliating him, infront of everyone..._

"I'll drive him!" said Itachi.

And as Mrs.Uchiha left, Itachi said,"you owe me, little bro" as

he left, so he could get his coat and shoes on. Sasuke grabbed

his bag and coat and waited for Itachi at the front door.

(Itachi takes a longtime, he likes to look good...)

"We're here, now hurry, you don't want to be late!"said Itachi, in

a girly voice.

"Shut up!" said Sasuke as he slammed the door, and headed to

his first class, english...


	2. The New Girl

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

**--------------------------------------------**

" Sup Sasuke!" greeted Naruto.

"Hi,"grumbled Sasuke, as he sat next to him.

"Why you so gloomy, is it because you still can't

find a girlfriend?"asked Naruto.

All his friends were already dating, and mocked

him, 'cuz he wasn't.(Naruto is dating Hinata, Neji

with Tenten,Shikamaru ant Temari, Lee and Sakura,

and Chouji with Ino)

Before he could say anything, Chouji asked,"Sasuke,

if you're such a chic magnet, why aren't you dating

yet? There's at least 5 girls who like you, just in this

one class!"

"They're all bitches to me!"hissed Sasuke,"Plus

they're all ugly!"

"Woah, I think I just saw your perfect match!" said

Shikamaru.

"You say that for most girls, anyway they're all

bitches!"said Sasuke, still grumpy.

"But this girl's new!"

"So, what makes her more specail?"

"You like violence, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, this chic just beat up 3 guys!"


	3. Get Me Dead

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 3: Get Me Dead**

**author's note: I don't care if the titles**

**sound weird...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hmph, weaklings, next time you'll know NOT

to flirt with me!" said the girl, as she walked

away from the 3 guys and sat down at a desk,

infront of the 6 boys.(Sasuke, Naruto, Lee...)

"Hey you, who just kicked these 3 guy's butt's"

said Naruto.

"What are you doing!?"asked/whispered Sasuke.

"Getting you a date,"replied Naruto.

"Did you not hear what she said?! She beat the

crap out those guys, because they were flirting!"

warned Sasuke.

"Were not flirting!"

But before Sasuke could say anymore, the girl

anwsered,"Yes?"in a sharp voice.

"My little friend here,"but before Naruto said anymore

Sasuke stepped on his foot,"OWWW! We just want

to know your name!"

She just ignored them, and opened up her book and

took out her pencil.

"What was that for?!"asked Naruto.

"If you said anymore, we would've been dead! You're

lucky it's a half day..."replied Sasuke.

"Why?"asked Lee.

"Trust me, he could get beaten up in such a short

period of time easily, by anyone..."

The half day was almost over, but then an annoucment

came on.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're mother wants you to walk home,

she and your brother have to go shopping!"

Everyone started to laugh, as Sasuke sank in embarssment,

even his friends were, but that girl wasn't. Though it's like

she showed no emotion, other than anger.


	4. Walking Home

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 4: Walking Home**

**----------------------------------------------**

The bell rang, so Sasuke just grabbed his things

and was out the school door.

As he was walking home, he noticied that same

girl, behind him.

"Are you following me or somthing?" asked Sasuke.

The girl didn't say anything nor did she look at Sasuke.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

' Please don't hit me' thought Sasuke.

But still nothing, but the girl walked beside him

instead of behind him. Sasuke could even swear,

that she was kinda smiling. Then they saw a house,

that was beside Sasuke's, as she walked up the

driveway, the girl said,"My name is Sabrina Utake,

Uchiha-san."

Sasuke froze up, he wanted to ask more but she

was already gone.


	5. The Only Ones

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 5: The Only Ones**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke opened the front door and noticied Itachi standing infront of it.

"Itachi, I thought you were out with mom!"asked Sasuke.

"Mom's out, not me!"pointed Itachi.

"But the annoucment, you, why did you do it?"

"You owed remember!"said Itachi, and he walked towards the living room's window, with Sasuke following him.

"What are you looking at, nii-san?"questioned Sasuke.

"That new girl..."said Itachi. _'she's hot...'thought Itachi._

"Sabrina-sama?"said Sasuke, as he looked out the window, but he did not see Sabrina, it was a taller lady, about Itachi's age.

"Sabrina, so you met her already met, eh? Well anyways, no, it's her older sister, Kiami,"replied Itachi.

_' Kiami? Who knew she had an older sister...' _thought Sasuke.

"It must be lonely..."said Itachi.

"Lonely?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I met Kiami, the other day, she said Sabrina and herself are the only ones left. Thier parents had died about 10 years ago,"replied Itachi.

"How sad, how did they die?"

"That, my brother, nobody knows, not even Kiami,"said Itachi as he walked away.

**Yeah, my writing style has cahnged, why, I don't know...**

**Oh yeah, R&R please**


	6. The Right Chance

**The Next Girl Door**

**Chapter 6: The Right Chance**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Sasuke, I can drive you to school today, if you'd like,"said Mr.Uchiha.

"No, I'm fine, dad, I'll walk!"said Sasuke, and he was already out the door.

_'Maybe I'll catch up with Sabrina,' _thought Sasuke, and did, just at the right, too!

"Uh, hi Sabrina,"greeted Sasuke, trying to be really nice.

"Hi, Uchiha-san,"she replied, as she waited for Sasuke to catch up.

"Sasuke"

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Sasuke,"he said.

"Sasuke, beautiful name,"Sabrina said sweetly.

Sasuke's face started to turn red, '_ she like me or is she just trying to be nice?'_

"Doesn't matter!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your innerself, you baka, now catch up with her, you finally met the right girl, you don't lose her,"said Inner Sasuke.

_'Shut up, she's not the right girl, not that I know of, at least not now,'_

"I SAID GO!" demanded Inner Sasuke.

_'Yes Sir!' _thought Sasuke, as he tried to catch up with Sabrina, not noticing a twig infront of him, which cut his cheek.

"Stupid twig..."Sasuke mumbled.

"That doesn't matter, now start a conversation!"shouted Inner Sasuke.

Then Sasuke did what he was told, not wanting to hear anything from inner him anymore.

"So I heard your parents were dead,"said Sasuke.

Sabrina's eyes widened, then she started walk faster, trying ignore that pain inside her.

"Dammit, why did I say that? I deserve a slap or two!"

"You do indeed,"said Inner Sasuke.

"Shut up!" he shouted(out loud)back, and gave himself a couple slaps on the cheeks, not noticing Sabrina was watching, until he had stopped.

"Uh, Sabrina"

_' She must think I'm a total wierdo!' _thought Sasuke.

"That cut..."

"Oh this? This is nothing, it barely even stings!"said Sasuke(secretly,it hurts like hell...) but Sabrina walked up, with some cream in her hands.( I don't where she got it from)

"There, that should make it feel better," said Sabrina, at the same time, rubbing the cream on his cheek.

Sasuke's face really started to turn red, but all of sudden, Sabrina gave him a hug...

**R&R please:)**


	7. Short Life?

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 7: Short Life?**

**----------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry if this uncomfortable, it's just, you make me feel happy inside, you feel like family..."said Sabrina.

"No, I don't mind," said Sasuke, hugging back.

_' Yes, she likes me, she likes me!' _thought Sasuke.

"Hold on Sasuke, before you go crazy, look up!"said Inner Sasuke, and again, he did what he was told and looked up. It was Naruto, running towards him!

"Hi Sasuke!"he said from afar.

_' No, Naruto, LEAVE, this my chance, for god's sake!!!'_ thought Sasuke, but Naruot kept on running towards him.

"Kiss her, kiss her before it's too late!" said Inner Sasuke.

_' Okay, Okay..'_ thought Sasuke and he lifted Sabrina's head up and kissed her, right on the lips.

Sabrina didn't say anything, but she pulled away from Sasuke and started walking.

_' Geez, I think she hates me now, thanks to you!' _thought Sasuke.

"Meh, at least you kissed a girl, anyways that might've been your only chance, maybe you'll have a very short life,"said Inner Sasuke.

"WHAT! Shut up, my life won't end soon!"said Sasuke, though it did look like he was talking to nobody.

"Just saying..."

"Sasuke, c'mon, it's almost time!"said Sabrina, as she waited for him to catch up.

_' She doesn't hate me, awesome!'_ thought Sasuke, as he ran up to Sabrina.

Then she grabbed his hand, but still stayed silent.

"Ah,"Sasuke tried to say but, Inner Sasuke came back.

"Don't you dare say anything!"said Inner Sasuke.

_' Okay, geez...'_ thought Sasuke, but then she let go of his hand and walked away, making sure there is a great distance.


	8. Thanks to Him

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 8: Thanks to him**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"What did I do this time?"whispered Sasuke.

"Not you, him, Naruto!"said Inner Sasuke, then Sasuke looked up, Naruto was just about infront of him.

_' Right, he was coming...'_ thought Sasuke,_' I don't blame her for not letting this bigmouth to see! '_

"Hi Sasuke! Didn't you see me from before, you know when I was calling you?" Naruto said.

"Uh, no..."

"Really, oh well, anyways, why you walking?"

"I was about to ask you!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, you could've asked Sabrina to go out with you!" said Inner Sasuke.

_' Yeah, shut up, I know...'_ thought Sasuke, and checked if Sabrina was still there, but she wasn't.

"Fair enough, anyways, you know that chic from yesterday, well, I know how to get you and her on a date!" cheered Naruto.

" I don't care, I'd rather do that myself!"hissed Sasuke, "anyways, now isn't the time to talk about this, the school bell's gonna ring soon!"

"Then we'll take the shortcut!"

"No Way! It passes a ramen shop!!!"

"Awww man, fine!"growled Naruto.

**R&R**

**I don't know if I should continue it or leave it as it is, please tell me by leaving a reveiw!**

**And if you really want to, give me some ideas!**


	9. How do you Know?

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 9( I guess ): How do you know? **

**( I'm even getting cruddy with the chapter names, ideas please, IDEAS!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Second Class...(class didn't starrt yet)

"Sasuke, man is your girlfriend hot?!"greeted Naruto?

"Wait, where were you?"

"It's ramen, okay..."

"Geez, you and your ramen..."

"Yeah, you and your girlfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend! Oh well, what did she do now?

"She just beat up the toughest guy in school, with one shot!"exclaimed Naruto.

"You mean Gaara-san? Wow, I never thought he would flirt her,"said Sasuke, in amazement.

"Well, not flirting, he was in her way and he wouldn't move,"said Naruto.

"Well, that explains it all..."

Then Sabrina came in and walked past them to a further desk.

"Uh, hi Sabrina-san,"said Sasuke as she passed, though acted if she never saw him before.

_' Right, Naruto's here...' _thought Sasuke.

"Smoove move, wait, how do you know her name?"asked Naruto.

"Uh well, she's my, um, next door neighbor and she"

"Next door neighbor? Okay that says it all,"said Naruto.

"Okay..."

_' How does that make a difference_?'

**R&R**

**That was a sucky chapter, please, if you really want me to continue, give me IDEAS, I'm almost out of ideas for this story.( My mind is thinking of other FanFics...) So, Please, let me repeat for the third time, IDEAS!!!!! Thanks for reading:)**


	10. A Ride Back Home

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 10: A ride back Home**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

End of day...(and the bell just rang)

"Uh, Sabrina, want to walk home together?"asked Sasuke, sounding quite tired from rushing to her.

_' I hope none of my friends see me... who would know the end from them...' _thought Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, my sister is driving me home, but I guess she could drive you back home to, if you'd like..."she replied.

_' Man, is she cute, how could say no? '_ thought Sasuke.

" Told you, she was the right girl!"said Inner Sasuke.

_' Shut up!' _thought Sasuke.

"S-sure!"said Sasuke.

"Great, follow me!" said Sabrina sweetly. So Sasuke followed her, then they saw a shiny, red corvette.

"Nii-san, this is Sasuke,"said Sabrina.

"Uchiha, eh? I met your brother the other day,"said Kiami, while Sabrina gave her a "name please" glare,"Oh yeah, my name is Kiami!"

"Do you mind driving him back home?"asked Sabrina.

"Not at all,"said Kiami. _' He does live beside us..' _thought Kiami.

"Uh, thanks, Kiami-san,"thanked Sasuke, as he got in the car.

**Later...?**

"We're here!" Kiami informed and she left the car.

When they got out, Sabrina was holding onto Sasuke's hands, unti Kiami was inside. Then she kissed him on the lips and said "Bye, Sasuke-san, see you tomorrow!"

_' Yeah, way cute...' _thought Sasuke.

"Told you she was" (you probably know who it is)

"Shut Up!"shouted Sasuke.(sabrina is inside)

**It was an okay chapter, I've wrote better. The next chapter might not come out soon(MIGHT), I've got the idea, I just don't feel like typing it...**


	11. You Really Want To?

**The Girl Next Day**

**Chapter 11:You Really Want To?**

**A/N: Finally, the new chapter is out, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Day...**

"Sasuke-san, are you?"said Mrs.Uchiha,"Where he'd go?"

"He left already..."replied Itachi.

"I worry about him, he's changed, he always hated to walk to school..."said Mrs.Uchiha.(It's love, doi!)

"Don't worry, Mikoto, he must be trying to get some excersise, the boy's fat you know!"replied Mr.Uchiha.

"Fugaku, there is no weight problem with Sasuke!"

"If you say so..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Sabrina-san!" greeted Sasuke, waiting for Sabrina to walk down her driveway.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama,"replied Sabrina.

"I was thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"Do y-you want to go out w-with m-me?"asked Sasuke.

"..."

_' She's gonna kick me isn't she...' _thought Sasuke.

"Yeah, probably, it's too early, you baka!"said Inner Sasuke.

_' Shut up...'_

"You actually want to go out with me? A girl who would beat the crap out of anyone, for even the smallest reasons...why?"asked Sabrina.

"Well, now you say that..."

"What are doing, this guy's hot, girl! Why list bad features about yourself, now he'll say no!"said Inner Sabrina.

_' Shut up!'_

"Yes, I would want to, becuase I hate girly girls, but I like a girl that have a violent soul in them. Plus, I think it's cute when you beat up guys, j-just don't b-beat me up,

p-please..."replied Sasuke.

**A/N: I knew Sasuke looked like like a chicken(well it's butt at least) but I didn't think he'd act like one...**

"Okay, say no, this guy's crazy..."said Inner Sabrina.

**Don't you love Inner selves, their nice, aren't they? NOT!!!**

**Well, anyways, R&R, please!**


	12. Should I?

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 12: Should I?**

**A/N: Don't hate me if you didn't enjoy this chapter as much as the others, I'm out of ideas, well I do have ideas, but they're for my other fanfics.**

**-------------------------------------**

Then Sabrina's face grew as red as a bushel of roses. She didn't know what to say, yse or no?

**Reasons for No:**

1. It's only been 2 days.

2.She barely knows him

3.He has creepy/weird friends

4.AND AGAIN, It's only been 2 days!

**Reasons For Yes:**

1.It might her only chance(c'mon, she beats the crap out of people, do you think another boy would like her?)

2.He's a freaking chic magnet, out of all girls(except the ones dating)he chose her

3.HE'S HOT(to her, maybe not you)

Right before she could say anything(no I won't let you know what her anwser would've been, you figure that out yourself)(somehow...)Lee popped up.

"Hello, Sasuke. Isn't it a youthful day? Nice weather for a walk to school,"greeted Lee.(he usually gets a ride)

"Hn."

_' Why do my friends pop up at the worst times?!?!' _thought Sasuke.

"Oh, hello, new girl in our school!"greeted Lee again, looking at Sabrina, who didn't reply.

"Are you okay, your face is all red?"asked Lee.

"No, no I'm fine!"stuttered Sabrina.

**And yeah, I'm kinda out of ideas, if you want to kill me for this not as good chapter, well, I'll warn you, I'VE GOT SABRINA HERE TO DEFEND ME!!!!**

**Anyways, give me ideas...**


	13. Running out of Ideas

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 13: Running out of Ideas**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Without thinking Sabrina started to walk away, felling really shaky.

**Later(like 30 seconds later, yeah not a lot)**

"Sasuke, do you know what time it is?"asked Lee.

"About 7:15,"replied Sasuke, looking at his watch.

"How long does it take you to walk there?"

"Uh, 25 minutes, I guess, Why?"

"Okay, if I run at this speed, down that path, I will be at school at my wanted time of 7:35!"muttered Lee.

"o.O"

"Okay! I must leave Sasuke, farewell my youthful friend!"said Lee, as he started to run to school.

"So that's why he's always so early.."

**Yeah, really, and again REALLY short of a chapter. Please leave a review of how I should end this, then I'll work with them. Seriously, I will go on, and on if I do everyday of their lives!!!(which I'm kinda doing now)**


	14. Acting Weird

**The Girl Next Door **

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Wow, I never thought this fanfic would have so many chapters, meh, as long as the story's good, I'm fine by it...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later...(Sasuke's at school)**

Sabrina acted totally different. She stuttered when she talked, she ducked or turned away when she saw Sasuke looked her way. Her eyes looked like as if she was an insane person, but if you saw her full face, you would see fear. She even wouldn't beat the crap outta people.

**Example with the same 3 boys from day 1, I think it's day one at least, um...let's say they're Kiba, Kankouro, and Konohamaru- okay I couldn't think of anyone else that would flirt, plus, their names now all start with "K" :)**

_**"Hi cutie,"said Kankouro, as he leaned towards her.**_

_**"You look different, did you do anything to your hair?"asked Kiba.**_

_**"More like breasts!"chuckled Konohamaru.**_

_**"Sorry, I h-have no t-time to ch-chatter,"she said and left.**_

_**"Wow, I thought we'd get beat up again..."said Kiba.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Science..(Orochimaru's the teacher, weird, I know but who cares? Oh wait, maybe you do..but I DON'T!)**

"You will be paired up for this project.."said Orochimaru.**(Pretty cruel, eh? Not even a week and they have a project, but it is HIM)**

"Aw man, this is stupid, I hate science projects,"moaned Sasuke.

"Teacher, may I speak? Will we choose our partners?"questioned Lee as he raised his hand, an inch away from hitting Sasuke's face while doing so.

"OMG Lee, be careful,"whispered Sasuke.(Technically to himself)

"No, I will,"replied Orochimaru.

"Awww,"groaned the entire class.(okay, maybe not entire)

"Be quiet, you must face life like this!"

_' What? Like a hell?'_ thought Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middle of choosing partners...**

"Sasuke and Sabrina,"said Orochimaru.

Sasuke's face shot up,_ ' I can finally ask her out with(hopefully) nobody popping up,'_ thought Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Day...**

"So are you walking or driving home?"asked Sasuke to Sabrina.

"I can't drive, but I know what you mean, ..I'm walking,"replied Sabrina.

"...is it okay if I walk with you?

"Do as you please, it's not really my choice,"she said.

'_If I could, you'd be dating me by now!'_ thought Sasuke.

**What happens next? **

**...I haven't really thought about that yet...**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing peoples!:)**


	15. Chapter 15?

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 15?**

**A/N: Some of these ideas may have come from dreams, let me repeat MAY HAVE, yeah, I know, I'm a weird person...does it matter? You're this far in the story...it doesn't matter, and it is for this one chapter, even then, it is a maybe...well actually I thought of writing this because...I'm getting side track..let's just start the chapter..**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Almost home...(Sasuke is BEHIND Sabrina)**

All of a sudden, Sasuke wrapped his one arm around Sabrina's waist.(The other is holding his book bag, doi!)

"What are..."tralied off Sabrina, before Sasuke leaned his head on the back of hers.

_'Her hair so soft ' _thought Sasuke.

"I was wondering, why did you kiss me?"asked Sabrina.

"...why did you kiss me?.."

"Far enou-,"she said right before Sasuke turned her around and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Uh, Sasuke,I think I lo-.."

"Sasuke! SASUKE!"screamed Itachi.

_' Damn you'_

"WHAT?!"

"The house! It caught on fire!"

"On fire? How?!"

"Uh..Icould acciedentally dropped a match on some oil..."

"T T..not again, did you call 911 yet?"

"No, that's why I'm here..."

"Fine, I'll call!"said Sasuke, as he grabbed his cellphone and dialed "911."

**Later...(the fire was put out..)**

"It wasn't a big fire, the basement was the only room that needs to be repaired, the fire didn't reach anywhere else..."said Zabuza.(you got a problem that he's a firefighter?)

"Okay, thank you, sir,"said Mrs. Uchiha.

**Later, later...**

"Itachi, how many times did we tell you, don't light a match in the dark! I remember once you even dropped one on a binch of fireworks..."lectured Mr.Uchiha.

"Okay, okay, you can stop, but just to let you know, Sasuke paid me!"said Itachi.

"You did?!"spazzed Mr.Uchiha, while both parents stared at Sasuke, and Itachi trying to hold in the laughter. You see, Itachi is the menace of the two Uchihas, Sasuke however, was the perfect child, perfect grades, very atheletic(that's why he's such a chic magnet), but maybe not so friendly.(that's why doesn't have tons of friends, he could've, but almost everytime a person wanted to be his friend, he hissed at them, well, something like that...). He adores violence and wanted to cause some trouble himself, yet he never had the guts to...(he's afraid of his parents, seeing what they do to Itachi, and what they do...you don't want to know...)

"No, I'm broke, I spent all my money on this bracelet!"said Sasuke.

"Bracelet? Hahahaha, you are a girly girl!"cried Itachi.

"Be quiet, we'll deal with you later!"said Mr.Uchiha.

"So, is it for a girl?"asked Mrs.Uchiha.

"Yeah, duh..."replied Sasuke.(Oh yeah, Sabrina was left alone T-T)

"Is it for Kiami? She's a little to old for you, Sasuke,"said Mrs.Uchiha.

"It isn't!"

"Then who?"she asked, then she saw Sabrina about to walk up her driveway,"Is it for her?"

"Yes, okay, just...NO, I MEAN NO!!!!"stuttered Sasuke.

"It is!"squealed Mrs.Uchiha,"she's cute, you and her would make a nice couple!"

"Mom!"

"Excuse me, do you have a second?"

"Mom!!!!!"

"Yes, you called for me?"

"I was wondering, are you dating my son, Sasuke?"

"Dating?"

"Mo-om,"squeaked Sasuke.

**Wow, longer than I thought...**

**Okay, I still have to think up some ideas for the next chapter, so why am I chatting with you? I don't know! I've gone mentally insane...I think?**

**Oh yeah, Mr. and Mrs.Uchiha are OOC, I should've told you before...**

**Wait, I just realized, shouldn't Sasuke have a job?...AHHH! I'm getting side track, better end this chapter before I...ooh...Ah! Not again! R&R **


	16. Wash Away Dream

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 16: Wash Away Dream**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Stop saying "mom", Sasuke! It's not polite to inturrupt in a conversation!"lectured Mrs.Uchiha.

_' Better leave before the woman gets serious...'_ thought Mr.Uchiha.

"Come Itachi, let's go,"said Mr.Uchiha.

"Aww.."

_' I want to watch Mr.Perfect to become not perfect!'_ thought Itachi, as he was dragged away.

"I wouldn't have to inturrupt if you just didn't start these stupid "conversations"!"said Sasuke. Sabrina just stood there still and quiet as a mouse.(I was wondering, how about if the mouse wasn't so quiet?)She didn't know which side to root for. Sasuke's mom was being quite the nuisancs, but Sasuke, himself, was being so critical. She would never do that to her own mother if she was alive...would she? Tears were about to form in Sabrina's eyes, she didn't want them to see(she'd look really wierd, crying kinda for no reason), so she turned away and ran up her driveway, into her house.

"What's with her?"muttered Sasuke, dumbfounded.

"Oh Sasuke, you don't understand women, do you? She's upset, but for what reason?"said Mrs.Uchiha.

"Don't act all friendly again,"hissed Sasuke, and walked away.

_' What has become of this boy?'_ thought Mrs.Uchiha.

-------------------------------------------------------

_' Why does seeing Sasuke and his family together make me fell...so..unhappy? They are not my long lost family that I can never see..'_ thought Sabrina,as she rolled around on her bed,'_ I barely know him, but why does he..feel like family?'_ She closed her eyes, to sleep, that will wash away her troubles.

**Sorry it's so short, I've got an idea for the next chapter, but I am too LAZY to bother typing it...I'll type it soon, I promise! R&R**


	17. Evil Sister

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 17: Evil Sister (MUHAHAHAHA)...(I don't know why I typed that...)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Day...10am**

"Wha-?"said Sabrina, she was still in bed, in the same clothes that she was yesterday. She looked at her clock. 10:00am! She slept for that long? That doesn't really matter, the only thing that matters now is that she's late! She tried to get out of bed, but ended up falling back onto her pillow.

"Morning sleepy, can't believe you slept from 4pm yesterday to now!(Me too!)"said Kiami,"You have a fever, don't bother going to school, oh yeah, I already called your school saying you're sick."

---------------------------------------------

**After school...(Sasuke POV)...(well pretty much sasuke's POV)**

"So, where's you girlfriend, Sasuke?"asked Naruto.

"Girlfriend? So, you managed to get one, eh?"said Neji. _' Damn you Sasuke, the girls are all suppose to be mine!!!!I'll kill you...well, actually all except for Hinata, she's my cousin, and not Temari, she scares me somewhat...for sure, not Ino or Sakura...'_ thought Neji.(I know, Neji is totally not like that, but I felt like making him doing it anyway...)

"No, Naruto just calls Sabrina, my girlfriend,"said Sasuke,"I don't have time to chat, I'm in a rush, sorry guys!"

"What? Is it because you have to check on your "sweetie"?"said Naruto, as Sasuke just ignored him and left.

-------------------------------------------

As Sasuke walked back home, he decided to visit Sabrina. So I guess, he is checking on his "sweetie."

-knock-knock-

"Yes?"said Kiami, as she opened the door,"Oh, hello Sasuke."

"Um, is Sabrina there?"

"Well, yes, but she's sick,"said Kiami,"but I guess you could "visit" her in her room, I'll check she's awake."

"Uh sure,"he said as Kiami ran upstairs.

"You have a visitor, is it okay if he comes in?"

"...sure, whatever..."mumbled Sabrina.

_' Visitor?'_

"Great!I'll go tell him to come in?"cheered Kiami, and she ran back downstairs.

"It's okay, but can you make it quick, she needs her rest!"

"Of course,"he said,"man, is she bossy..."

"Sasuke!"said Kiami in a cheerful voice.

"Yes?"

"I suggest you hurry, before I change my mind...and kick you out!"hissed Kiami, using a scary voice in the last part of the sentence, and trying to get ahold of Sasuke.

_' Crap, what's with her!?' _he thought as he ran up the stairs and AWAY from Kiami.

----------------------------------------------

-knock-

"Come in, Uchiha-san,"mumbled Sabrina, as Sasuke opened the door.

"HURRY UCHIHA!!!"yelled Kiami.

"Woah, what's with your sister?"

"Heh heh. You were saying instead of thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"You said she was bossy."

"Oh...anyways, I'm here to tlak about our science project..."

Sabrina stared into Sasuke's blank eyes,"Why are you really here?"

"Wha-?Ah, so you catch on easily, eh?"

"Well, yes, teacher-san(don't know his last name) said he'll give us a guideline the day after tomorrow, which is technically tomorrow."

"..." ...another long silence...

All of sudden, Kiami barged in,"Time's Up, Uchiha!!!"

"But I didn't,"stuttered Sasuke.

"Do I care!!!????LEAVE!"

So Sasuke left before she'd actually trow him out.

"So, you feel better, Sabrina?"asked Kiami.

"J-just f-fine.."stuttered Sabrina.

_' Except that the fact you kicked out a visitor, and you say I'm not polite...'_

**Do you guys find that the story is kinda going off topic...or do you just not care?**

**I need your help. Do you think I should end the story with Sabrina getting sicker and sicker, then ends up dieing, and Sasuke's really upset, not only that she's dead but he didn't admit his feelings...or should I make a more HAPPY ending? R&R and tell me what you think about my idea!!!!**


	18. Smoothies

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 18: Smoothies**

**Mmmm... strawberry smoothies, banana smoothies...uh, oh, sorry, the title sounds wierd...yeah, but this is a funny chapter. Sorry, I hadn't updated but now I have...Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------**

"I'm home...d-ad?"said Sasuke.

"You're late! Where were you?"asked Mr.Uchiha.

"At his girlfriend's house,"snickered Itachi.

"Girlfriend? Good boy Sasuke! Anyways, you're mother is coming back any minute and I need you to help me clean up!"

"How about Itachi? Why didn't he help?"

"It's alot bigger than you'd expect..."

"What did you do?"asked Saskue, as he stepped in and slipped,"What is this stuff?"

"...well, let's say I wanted a smoothie.."mumbled Itachi.

"How did it...?"

"Don't ask! CLEAN!"shouted Mr.Uchiha. Too late...

"Honey, I'm ba-ACK!"said Mikoto, as she slipped, "What is this?"

"Smoothies.."mumbled Itachi. Mr.Uchiha had hid behind a chair, having no dignity any more,"Just to let you know, s-weetie, S-sasuke did it!"

"-sigh- Fugaku, I know when you're lying..."she said.

"Okay, okay! It was me! I forgot to put the lid on!"confessed Itachi.

"Well, I guess we all have to clean this mess up,"she said.

"You're not mad?"asked Itachi.

"Just clean.."

**Next Day: Morning...**

-Yawn- Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen, until he slipped in the hallway. "Wha? ITACHI!!!"said Sasuke, looking at the ground.

"Y-yes, S-sasuke.."he replied.

"Did you forget to put the lid on?"

"Yes..."

"You idiot!!!"

"What's wrong Sasuke?"asked Mikoto.

"We came here as fast as possible!"stated Fugaku. They were running perfectly until they reached the hallway. Bam!

"Making a smoothie again?"asked Mikoto.

"-sigh-..yes.."

**Later..**

"Bye mom, dad, don't let Itachi make a smoothie!"said Sasuke.

"Shut up!"hissed Itachi.

"Oh, hello Sabrina!"said Sasuke.

"Morning,"she moaned.

"You okay?

"Fine, just tired.."

_' Tired? You slept alot yesterday..righ?t'_

"Sasuke, there's something on your cheek..."she said, as he slapped his left cheek, "No, the other cheek.."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"Oh, just let me!"she said and kissed him on the cheek,"mmm, strawberry flavoured.."

**Yeah, that's what I have so far...**

**R&R**


	19. Can't

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 19: Can't**

**-----------------------------------------**

"Tastes like...a smoothie?"

"Don't ask!"

"Okay, okay I won't.."said Sabrina,"Hey, I was still wondering, why were you REALLY there at my house yesterday..."

"Um, right. I was wanting to give you something, but SOMEONE kicked me out,"replied Sasuke.

"Hee hee, you mean Kiami-san?"

"Uh, yeah.."he said and gave the bracelet.

"Woah!"she said, as she smacked her face,"Those are so...expensive!"

"What? You don't like it?" _' I spent alot on it!'_

"No, it's just that you went to so much trouble and I don't think we can..."go out"."

"Why?"

"Um...Kiami has been dating Itachi for awhile..."

"How do...?"

"Don't ask..." (diary)

"So..your point?"

"Well, we'd be siblings-in-law if this certain something happens,,,"

"What?...Oh...OH!!!!"said Sasuke.

"Not that!"

"Huh?Oh, that..."said Sasuke,"Well, they'll break up soon, Itachi nii-san, is always flirting with pretty girls!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"questioned Sabrina, punching him in the arm.

"Just trust me, wait a couple weeks...days...hours..and they'll break up!"he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hee hee, you're funny, Uchiha!"giggled Sabrina, blushing.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yeah, I did!"

"How 'bout yesterday, you didn't complain then!"

"Well, you were sick..." 

**Yo, R&R people:) Yeah, just to warn you, it might take a while before I update...**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 20: This is getting to be long...**

**Writer's Block Sucks!**

**A/N: I haven't gave up on this story! (yet...kidding..I think) I just haven't had any ideas yet...but now I do..I think..well, I HOPE I have and idea...yeah, let's go with that!**

**----------------------**

**Science...**

"I hate science.."mumbled Sasuke. (really? me too!)

"WHAT!!!!" screamed Orochimaru.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did! 1 week of after school detention!"

"WHAT!?"

"2 weeks!"

"You can't do that!

"I can and did...3 weeks..."

"But I need to finish/start our project!"

Orochimaru was about to say 4 weeks, but then Sabrina punched right in the nose/face and he went flying..smacking into the chalkboard.

"Shut the hell up, why don't you?"she said and left right after the bell rang.

**---------Epilogue---------**

_**Sabrina was suspended for a week, but Sasuke didn't get any detentions.Yeah! Within the week, Sabrina finished the project. It deserved an A, but Orochimaru failed them 'cuz he didn't like them. He was sued by Sasuke's parents...somehow... Kiami dumped Itachi because of his perverted actions. It really didn't matter, he dated 10 more girls within the next 2 weeks. He was dumped for the same reason. Yes, Sabrina and Sasuke started to date. When his friends (and their girlfriends) figured out, they were delighted...though, Naruto always teased them...in the end, he was punched in the face. The "Sasu Sasu Uchiha" (random name)club figured out...it was quite the opposite. Later on, they married..had one son. (Other: NaruHina-daughter NejiTen-son LeeSaku-daughter InoCho-daughter...I think I'm missing a couple...if I did, tell me...) Unfortunately..Itachi stayed a perverted bachelor (sp?) for all his life.**_

**Sorry it had a bad ending, but it was getting really long and I'm running out of ideas...(curse you writer's block) Sorry, if it was too long...or short. I just HAD to end it.**

**Thanks to: Masashi Kishimoto**

**He DID create Naruto.**

**EVERYONE who read/reviewed...or both..**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!**


End file.
